


You Look Too Good to Be So Down

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dating, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's date cancels on him last-minute, so Jared steps in and goes out with him. It doesn't turn out the way they expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Too Good to Be So Down

Jared's flipping lazily through next week's script when he hears the door to Jensen's bedroom door snick open. He cranes his head back and frowns when Jensen comes into their living room with an absolutely dejected look on his face.

He's all dressed up; stonewashed pair of jeans that are tight in all the right places, neatly pressed button-down shirt, heavy boots, hair styled to perfection. But instead of the pre-date excitement Jared was expecting, Jensen's frowning.

"You look like someone killed your puppy, man," Jared says, putting his script down.

"Good thing I don't have a puppy," Jensen says, expression unwavering. "Only mutts around are yours."

Jared watches Jensen plop down on the couch next to him with a heavy thud and a loud sigh. 

"You're their unofficial second dad," Jared offers, patting Jensen's thigh where it's almost pressed against his own. "You okay?"

"Aaron cancelled," Jensen says with a shrug.

"What? When?"

"Just now. Told me he couldn't do it."

"It?"

"Our date."

"He can't do a date?" Jared repeats, surprised. "What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't he be able to go out with you?"

He looks at Jensen more closely, feeling his heart squeeze a little at how disheartened Jensen looks. He knows how much Jensen has been looking forward to the date. He hasn't been on a date in four months (and yes, Jared's been counting), and Aaron was the first guy Jensen had actually taken an interest in lately. Jensen gets a little single-minded sometimes, focusing on work and not making time for anything else in his life, but even he'd been getting a little twitchy lately, desperate to get out and, as Jared suspects, get laid. 

Jensen met Aaron on set, an extra for one of their episodes, and they'd chatted during breaks and gotten along right away. It might have been a little disconcerting to Jared how quickly Jensen had taken to the guy, and he might not have liked that Jensen's attention had been on Aaron all through shooting the scene when he'd been right there next to Jensen, but even he had to admit that there'd been sparks between them. Jared can't believe that the guy cancelled on Jensen now, can't believe _anyone_ would cancel on Jensen. Jared's a little biased, he admits, because the guy is his best friend; but nobody can deny that Jensen is gorgeous and awesome to boot. Most of all, Jared's feeling a little pissed on behalf of Jensen that Aaron couldn't even bother to tell Jensen sooner. You don't cancel a date when the other person is already almost out the door.

"He's scared of being seen with me," Jensen says with a shrug.

Jared raises both his eyebrows and snorts. "Yeah, cause it would be such a hardship to be seen in public with someone like you."

Jensen's lips twitch into a smile and Jared mentally pats himself on the back. "He's scared of being photographed with me," Jensen clarifies. "He isn't out to most of his family."

"Is that guy serious? It's not like you'd stick your tongue down his throat in public and out him," Jared argues. "I mean, even completely disregarding the fact that we're not big enough to have paparazzi following us around anyway, it would just have been dinner. Nobody would have known it was a date. That's just ridiculous."

"I know," Jensen replies. "But Aaron felt uncomfortable with it, and I just gotta accept that."

"What a dick."

Jensen laughs and nudges Jared's shoulder. "It doesn't matter, Jay. It sucks that he cancelled but I'm not heartbroken or anything. I didn't even really know the guy."

"But you were looking forward to it," Jared points out.

"Well, yeah, would have been nice to go out. I'm starting to get a little rusty," Jensen says with a wry grin, his eyes crinkling up when Jared laughs. "I'll meet someone else."

"I still think the guy's an idiot."

"Well, yeah. Obviously," Jensen says with a cocky expression. "Now come on, wanna play some Halo with me? I feel like kicking your ass, dude." 

Jared looks at Jensen, at the easy smile Jensen's giving him, the short bound of disappointment over the ruined date seemingly forgotten already. 

"No, you know what? Look at you, you're all dressed up for a date," Jared says, getting up from the couch. "So you're going to go on a date." 

"I am?" 

"Yup," Jared nods. "When's the reservation?"

"Eight," Jensen says slowly, like he's trying to figure out what Jared's planning and Jared grins widely.

"Awesome. That's plenty of time for me to shower and get dressed. You just sit here and wait," he instructs. 

"Jay, you don't have to. We can just stay in and hang out. We don't get to do that often enough anyway."

"And how often do we go out for a real dinner?" Jared counters, already half out of the living room. "I'll be right back."

He doesn't leave Jensen space to argue, just rushes up the stairs, taking two at a time. He showers in record time and dresses in dark jeans and a button down, much like Jensen himself wearing. Before he leaves the room, he pats Harley and Sadie, who are both sprawled out on his bed sleeping.

"You two be good, okay? Jensen and I are going out for a little while," he says, smiling in amusement when neither dog reacts. Then he all but runs down the stairs.

Jensen is still on the couch, TV turned on, and he turns to look at Jared with a smile. "You really don't have to do this for me, dude."

Jared wants to smack Jensen over the head, but he settles for rolling his eyes. "Dinner with my best friend – I think I can manage."

Jensen smiles and shrugs, turning off the TV with the remote and getting up. "Okay, fine. But I'm paying."

"I can work with that," Jared says with a laugh. 

They gather their wallets and key and Jared watches Jensen slip into his leather jacket as he grabs his own. 

He slings his arm around Jensen's shoulder when they leave the house, pulling Jensen close for a moment.

"You look really good," he says and watches Jensen's cheeks flush a little.

"Shut up, Jay. You don't need to act like a real date."

Jared bites his lower lip, not sure why the comment actually stings a little. "You really do look good," he repeats, voice serious, and Jensen looks at him for a moment before smiling softly.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," he says, sounding thoughtful. "You're not looking too bad yourself."

"I look smoking hot and you know it," Jared replies.

Jensen rolls his eyes and laughs, the mood between them suddenly lightening again. They get in the car, turn on the radio, and it feels like any other time they've gone somewhere together.

~

The restaurant they go to is one Jared's never been to but he's heard Jensen talk about a few times. He knows Jensen likes to go there on dates. It's a little more extravagant, more romantic, than the places he usually eats at with Jensen, but far enough outside the city that it's pretty low-key, not brimming with customers. And the food, Jared finds out, is damn awesome.

Jared feels the childish urge to grab Jensen's phone to call Aaron and gloat, because god knows the guy is missing out on a great night. Jensen apparently really knows how to impress guys on their first dates.

"God," Jared says when he swallows down the first spoonful of his crème brûlée. "Why have you never taken me here?"

"I don't know," Jensen shrugs with a bemused expression. "I take dates here."

"So I'm not special enough for this kind of treatment," Jared says and pretends to pout. "I take you to the same places I take my dates to."

"You haven't dated anyone but Sandy in years and she liked bars. That doesn't count," Jensen replies, and then grimaces. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring her up."

"'s okay." Jared smiles at Jensen reassuringly. "You all can stop tiptoeing around the whole Sandy thing. It's been months, man."

"Yeah, but the whole thing sucked," Jensen says with a shrug. "And you haven't gone out with anyone since."

"Didn't know I was missing out on this." Jared gestures around the restaurant. 

Jensen smiles. "Glad I could show you what you've been missing out on," he says and leans over, swiping his fork through Jared's dessert and stealing some before Jared can stop him.

"Hey, man," Jared protests. "No food stealing."

Jensen laughs around his fork and pushes his plate with a half eaten piece of chocolate tart towards Jared. Jared doesn't need to be asked twice and he breaks off a piece with his spoon. It's sweet and rich and spongy and Jared actually moans softly.

"You're forgiven," he says. 

Jensen laughs, gesturing at the plate.

"You can have some more. I'm pretty full anyway," he says. Jared's pretty sure he's beaming.

"Jensen Ackles, you might just be my favorite date ever," he announces.

Jensen shakes his head at him, sipping his coffee as Jared finishes off both their desserts.

Jensen pays for the food as promised and Jared feels full and content as they leave the restaurant.

"So, what now? You usually take your dates straight back home?" Jared asks.

"Depends on how dinner went," Jensen replies, crinkling up his nose and god, he looks adorable. Jared doesn't dare voice his thought because he knows Jensen hates it, but Jared loves this side of Jensen. He looks years younger when he's happy and relaxed like this, and undeniably gorgeous.

"It went pretty damn well, I'd say," Jared says.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees with a laugh. "Wanna take a stroll maybe? Walk off all the food we just ate? There's a park down the street."

"Sure," Jared agrees, throwing his arm around Jensen as he leads them down the street towards the park. He keeps his arm there the whole time and if he walks just a little closer than necessary then that's just because nights in Vancouver are freezing cold and sharing body heat's the way to fight it off.

~

It's late by the time they get back to the house.

They both could really use a good night's sleep and Jared knows that. It's the only reason that keeps him from asking Jensen to stay up a little longer, have a beer with him. He feels disappointment at the thought that the night's already over, that Jensen is going go back to his room and Jared's going back to his own and tomorrow things will return to normal.

"I had fun," he says, hovering in the hallway.

"Yeah, it was nice," Jensen agrees. He's standing a couple of feet away from Jared, looking unsure what to do. 

Jared has no idea when things suddenly became so awkward, but it's like they both suddenly don't know what to say to each other, how to act around one another. All Jared knows is that this isn't how he wants the night to end.

One of them is going to have to take the initiate and Jared decides that, since Jensen isn't saying anything, he's going to bite the bullet. 

"Don't your dates usually get a kiss goodnight?" he asks, but instead of teasing it comes out almost tentative.

Jensen looks away, shrugging. "The ones I like."

"I'm pretty likeable," Jared says and really, does he have to spell this out? 

Jensen looks back at him, his lips twitching into a smile, and then he closes the distance between them. He leans up and kisses Jared, hands going around Jared's neck.

Jared can't help but laugh against Jensen's lips, because this is them - Jared and Jensen, best friends. He's not sure how they got here but it doesn't feel like much of a surprise that they did.

He rests his hand on the back of Jensen's neck, fingers in short, soft hair, and kisses Jensen back, deepens the kiss, licking his way into Jensen's mouth. It's all over after that, the kiss morphing from something soft and sweet to tongues sliding together, teeth clinking almost painfully, and roaming hands.

By the time they pull apart, Jared's breathing heavier and his lips are probably just as bruised and red as Jensen's. 

"Goddamnit, Jared," Jensen mutters. His head falls forward, forehead pressed against Jared's chin, and he keeps his arms around Jared, one hand tucked into the back pocket of Jared's jeans.

"Yeah," Jared just says and Jensen chuckles.

He pulls away, looking up at Jared with a wide smile. "I think we should go to bed now."

Jared feels heat pool in his stomach. "Yeah?"

"Alone," Jensen adds.

Jared's shoulders slump a little, but he doesn't argue. This is all new and so damn unexpected. He doesn't want to rush things, doesn't want them to jump into something and regret it later. Doesn't mean he has to be happy about going to bed alone.

"See you tomorrow then?" he asks.

"Yeah. Wake me up when you're taking the kids out. I'll come with you guys," Jensen says, stepping closer and pressing a final kiss to Jared's lips. "Night, Jared."

"Night," Jared echoes and watches Jensen turn around before jogging up the stairs to his own bedroom. 

He gets ready for bed, brushes his teeth, strips down to his boxers, and pulls on an old, soft t-shirt. The dogs are still on his bed. Probably haven't moved once, the lazy bastards, and Jared sighs when he sees them. He's never had the heart to kick them off the bed (unless Sandy was staying with him, because there are some things his dogs just don't need to witness) even though they barely leave any room for Jared. It's gonna be one hell of a cramped night.

He thinks of Jensen, probably lying in his own bed already. A big, spacious bed with an awesome mattress and fluffy pillows and _Jensen_.

"Screw this," Jared mutters. He leaves the door open for the dogs before he trudges back downstairs.

Jensen's already in bed, the room pitch black. 

"Jared?" he asks when Jared sneaks in.

"Yeah?" Jared makes his way to the bed carefully in the darkness until his shins brush against the bed frame.

"What are you doing here?" Jensen asks, but doesn't try to stop Jared when he lifts the sheets and crawls under them.

"Harley and Sadie have appropriated my bed," he says, trying to sound as pitiful as possible. "Don't make me sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure…?" Jensen trails off, grunting softly when Jared manhandles him until his back is pressed to Jared's chest.

"Just sleep. No funny business, I promise. Not until the third date," Jared says, sliding his arms around Jensen. It's familiar, having Jensen's body pressed against his like this. There's been enough times where they accidentally fell asleep together and woke up in this position – and maybe that should have given Jared a clue about his feelings.

"You're impossible," Jensen mutters, but one of his arms covers Jared's.

"You like me just the way I am," Jared counters. "And you're secretly dancing with joy right now over having me this close. Don't deny it, Jensen."

"Perish the thought," Jensen snarks.

Jared leans over Jensen, pressing a wet kiss to Jensen's cheek. "You can't fool me," he singsongs.

"Shut up and go to sleep, you big oaf."

Jared laughs, relaxing back into the pillows and letting his eyes slide shut. Jensen's warm and the pillows smell like his shampoo and Jared's never going to sleep anywhere else again.

"Hey, Jensen?" he asks in a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that idiot was dumb enough to cancel on you," Jared says.

Jensen chuckles softly, tightening his hold on Jared's arm for a split second. "Yeah. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Waylon Jennings's "Come With Me".


End file.
